1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wooden window sashes and, more particularly, to double-hung wooden window sashes having (1) exterior surfaces that are clad with vinyl and (2) interior surfaces that can be stained or painted.
2. The Prior Art
A need has developed for modern replacement window sash assemblages that can be fitted into prior existing window openings from which old and worn window sash assemblages have been removed. It often is desired that such replacement window sash assemblages combine the advantages of (1) exterior surfaces that provide the durable qualities of vinyl, (2) construction that provides the insulating qualities of wood, and (3) interior surfaces that can be decorated as desired. However, old window openings often are of out-of-plumb and it has been difficult to design semi-custom or off-the-shelf window sash assemblages with clad vinyl exterior surfaces for convenient insertion into such old window openings while maintaining desirable visual integrity and weather tightness.